During recovery of a UAV by a carrier aircraft, air turbulence behind the carrier aircraft could cause unpredictable and unstable behaviors of the UAV. Behavior of the UAV tends to become more unpredictable and more unstable as the UAV moves closer and closer to the carrier aircraft as the UAV is being recovered. It would be desirable to locally control the air flow/direction behind the carrier aircraft during recovery of a UAV.